The case of Sabastian and the Amulet
by Eligrl77
Summary: An surprise visitor on Baker Street and helps Sherlock far more than he ever expected.


After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then John's phone starts vibrating. The caller's number is unknown. John is a little hesitant at first after such a long day as he answers it.

"Hello?" he starts by asking.

"Uncle Watson! It's Abbey! Did you forget I was coming to see you?" her voice squeaking through.

"Oh my God Abbey, I am so sorry! How long have you been waiting? I will be in a cab to come get you as soon as I can. Make sure your standing with an adult!"

"Oh don't worry about that. The attendant for me is still here. I only just landed maybe 15 minutes ago."

"Alright, see you soon dear," he said with a smile as he hung up. Sherlock looked at him puzzled.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, not being able to decipher this one.

"I am sorry I didn't mention this before, but I am having Larry Cadabby's daughter Abby over for two weeks. She's coming to visit from Queens, New York." Sherlock grimaced, as John knew he wasn't a big fan of children.

"How old is she?" he asked, in an annoyed voice looking into his microscope.

"She's three years old."

"Three?!" Sherlock shouted. "What parent in their right mind let's a three year old travel on her own!"

"Her parents are separated Sherlock. Her mom is on a long business trip and Larry is also. I knew Larry in the war. No one else could take of her, so I volunteered."

"Oh God," Sherlock rolled his eyes. "This is going to be terrible. Us in a house with a three year old when Sebastian is on the loose somewhere! How is anything going to get done with this case with all of that _distraction_?!"

"Why don't you come with me Sherlock to the airport? I already called for a cab to take us there. Maybe you'll be pleasantly surprised," John grinned. John knew Abby was a _very _different three yea old. Sherlock would soon find out why in the cab.

The summer sun had already set by the time the cab pulled up to where Abby was. Sherlock squinted as he saw the small figure shake the airport employee's hand for watching her. As she got closer to the light, he saw her skin was pink. Not a normal human pink, but as pink as the suitcase in the first case he and John worked on. She meekly opened the door and got in. She wore small rebook blue and white shoes. She had pale blue jeans and a ruffled light blue shirt. She wore a black hoodie, covering her hair. The cab waited as the driver put in Abbey's very large suitcase.

"Gosh Abby, how much did your mummy pack?" John laughed as he helped her into the car.

"Oh not as much as you think. It's so good to see you Uncle John! I never knew how _far _England was from New York! Who is your friend?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

"This is Sherlock Holmes. He's a detective. Do you know what a detective is?" talking down to her level.

"I think my daddy got me a book from the library about that. They are the good guys," she smiled up at the by now very wide eyed Sherlock. Finally all of her stuff was in the trunk and the cab started to move. Abby put on her seatbelt and took off her hood. Sherlock gasped. She had purple and pink hair tied up in pinktails. The bright headlights of the cab revealed her bright blue eyes and brown freckles. She certainly carried herself like a three year old. She was definitely no way human. Sherlock thought to himself if he was dreaming or had taken drugs without realizing it. No, he hadn't. This was real.

"Why is it night here? When I left it was daylight!" she asked.

"Well Abbey that is a good question. It's because we are all in different time zones all over the world. Every place is a little different."

"I wish it wasn't so dark. It's making me sleepy," she yawned. Sherlock couldn't help himself anymore.

"Abby, you don't look human. What are you… then?" he asked.

"Oh I'm a fairy! So are my mom and dad. Though we aren't allowed to fly outside of where we live. Don't worry you aren't the first person to ask. People think I'm so strange who don't know me," she sighed.

"So… you have wings?"

"Yes I do! I can let you touch them when we get home, but I'm just warning you they are fragile."

"John, please tell me this is all a joke!"

"Of course is not Sherlock. Don't make her feel bad, she's only a toddler."

"Fairies are in tales and myths. They don't exist in real life!"

"Yes we do," Abby started to tear up. Sherlock had certainly made her feel bad for coming here. The fact she was just here in general, and then just being a fairy.

"It's alright Abby, Sherlock can be mean to many people sometimes. It's just a part of who he is," he eyed Sherlock as he took a very tired Abby into his arms. They were at 221B Baker Street before they knew it. Sherlock took Abby's luggage and John took Abby into his arms. He made sure the sofa was nice and comfortable for her. Abby, in her jetlag fell asleep quickly. John went upstairs where Sherlock was.

"You know, you could've been a little nicer to the girl," John scolded him.

"She's a fairy! I can't believe I am dealing with this! A real living fairy. If Sally thinks I'm a freak, she has no idea what will be coming," he chuckled.

"She's not a freak Sherlock. She can't help she is a fairy. If you would like to know her, her father was also a fairy. He was in department that was practically just him. He had the power to heal people and to prevent others from being further wounded. He saved more lives than the military gives him credit for. I'm sure Mycroft knows about him."

"Mycroft? Knowing fairies?" Sherlock roaring with laughter. "We almost died today and now we are dealing with toddler fairies."

"Keep it down Sherlock, the girl is trying to sleep! Yes Sherlock, fairies are real whether you like to acknowledge them or not. She is one of them. She is just like every other toddler I have ever come across. Only she has wings," he yawned.

"I hope I wake up tomorrow and none of this is really happening," Sherlock put his hands through his hair and shut his door quietly. John had an extra quilt lying around and covered Abby with it as she slept soundly into the night.

Sherlock woke up late the next day. He yawned and turned over in his bed. He then remembered last night's events. He found his dressing gown and slippers and headed downstairs. John was already up and dressed. Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen too, chatting to Abby. This time, her wings were clearly evident as she was wearing a sleeveless flower top. Her cream colored wings fluttered every once in a while.

"Good Morning," she smiled to him.

"We made a lovely breakfast for Abby here. Would you like some Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock looked hesitantly at Mrs. Hudson, then at Abby.

"Oh yes, we got very well acquainted this morning. Not quite what I expected either… but she is such a charming and sweet little girl. She likes my cooking," she patted the top of Abby's hair.

"Very well, I'll…. join you," Sherlock smiled as he just took just tea. He realized Abby was a big talker. She talked all about New York, living on Sesame Street in Queens, her friends (who happened to be a large talking yellow bird apparently.)

"Uncle John, do you have a park we can go and play? I LOVE going to parks!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well Abby, your mummy told you Sherlock and I work to catch very bad men. That takes a lot of our time up. Mrs. Hudson will take you to the park today. You'll have to bring your hoodie so no one sees your wings. Mrs. Hudson also says it's fine to fly within the house as long as you don't knock anything over," he talked to Abby in a way she would understand.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," she smiled as she sipped her orange juice.

"Aw you are welcome love. I hope you like sweets, there is a lovely shop I can take you too that has lollipops!"

"Don't give her too many sweets, she might just fly away," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sherlock! You were once a child too. I am sure going to the park and sweets would've been more than a treat for you too," Mrs. Hudson replied as she helped Abby put on her shoes and coat. Mrs. Hudson took her hand as they opened the front door.

"Try to be a little more tolerant Sherlock. She is after all a little girl," she said as they took the cab and went on their way.

The rest of the day felt usual for Sherlock and John. Sebastian had left many strange clues for Sherlock that he even he was stumped on. The papers that were left behind were in a language that wasn't even registered on Sherlock's computer. Sherlock, the perfectionist he was got more and more frustrated by this. By the time Mrs. Hudson had returned with Abby, he was at his wit's end and John knew it. Sherlock played the violin as Abby took a nap on the couch. The haunting Scheherazade echoed through the house. Sherlock took all of his frustration out through the glorious music.

The first thing Abby saw when she opened her eyes was the letters Sebastian left tacked all over the wall. Sherlock concentrated deeply on them as he played his violin. Abby quietly flew over to where they were and not to distract Sherlock. Sherlock took notice of her and stopped playing.

"Such lovely writing isn't it Abby? Looks almost like someone your age could read it," he sighed and continued playing. What he didn't realize however was she was reading it to herself. Her eyes widened as she read it again and smiled.

"Hey I can read this!" she yelled to Sherlock who immediately stopped playing.

"You… you know it says?" Sherlock puzzlingly asked her.

"Well it's in a language humans don't know. It's called dragonfly. All fairies know this language. So does my mom and dad. They taught it to me as soon as I was born," she read it once more.

"So what does it say?" John asked.

"It's message to you Sherlock. Sebastian has captured Princess Sofia. She is being held against her will in Glover's Port. They have her amulet. It controls her ability to speak to animals. If she is not saved in time, Sebastian will have control over all of nature and she will die!" she shrieked at the writing. Sherlock stared at her stunned and confused.

"We have to save her! Is there a way we can Uncle John?" she asked.

"Sherlock, get hold of Mycroft. Tell him everything Abby has told you. Get us to Glover's Port. We don't have much time."

"On it," Sherlock did and texted away on the phone to his brother. A helicopter was waiting for them in fifteen minutes time. Sherlock, John, Abby and Mycroft were all in as they took off.

"Well brother, I see you have met Larry's daughter," he smiled. "Smart three year old isn't she?"

"Yes," Sherlock said, still in a daze over the happenings of what was going on. Talking animals? Princesses? This was a lot for the consulting detective's mind to take in. How was he ever going to explain this to Lestrade and not be laughed at forever?

"Alright love," John said to Abby. "Is anymore writing on the whereabouts of Princess Sofia written on the letters?" Sometime went by before Abby answered him.

"Basement of St. Bartholomew," she said slowly.

"Thank you so much darling for all of your help," Mycroft said sweetly to her. "We will have quite the celebration for you when all of this is over. The Queen will be most delighted to see you."

"The Queen? Really, really? Can she make me a princess too?" Abby begged.

"Well maybe something close. Not everyone gets to meet her you know," he smiled at Abby.

"I didn't know you conduct children parties in your share time Mycroft. Someone get a picture of this," he laughed.

"Oh behave dear brother! Our clients are very young and innocent girls. You are to protect dear Abby. She is our key to getting to Sebastian and freeing the princess. So let's all be on our good behaviors, shall we?" he said as he gave Abby some paper and crayons. Some more time had passed and many drawn pictures later, they arrived at the church.

"I drew a picture of you Sherlock!" she showed a picture. Sherlock's head looked like a round potato with many black curls and a solemn face. He looked more like an angry Mr. Potato head than anything else. He sighed, as he couldn't say much with Mycroft around.

They all walked into the church quietly and standing in the front of the alter was Sebastian in his evil glory. His right hand held a revolver at the young Princess Sofia. She had tears in her eyes and was loudly sobbing. She didn't look as old as six. Her one eye was blackened, as if someone had punched her. Her purple dress was dirty and ripped at the bottom. Sherlock's heart broke seeing a poor so young in a situation like this. In Sebastian's other hand was Sofia's amulet. It gave off a rainbow shine in the sun.

"Looking for this weren't you?" Sebastian waved the amulet at them.

"Give us Sofia. She is only a child, you have no need for her to do your bidding," Sherlock hissed back at him.

"Yes I know she is just a child, but she is a princess with a very special power. James couldn't get to it because you killed him. But you couldn't kill me! Now I will have control over all the animals to do my bidding!" he laughed.

"Now I can," said Sherlock as he lifted his revolver up to him.

"Oh don't make me," Sebastian pulled Sofia closer to him and the gun closer to her head. Sofia cried harder. "Daddy" she sobbed.

"Daddy isn't going to be here for you honey much longer if your friends want to come bother us!" he yelled at Sofia.

"Stop it Sebastian! She is only an innocent child. Lay a hand on her and I will kill you," John added, his gun also aiming at him.

"Well isn't this quite the freak show isn't it? You bought Mycroft for the family outing. How has life been killing all my friends off?"

"Oh, so joyful Sebastian. I am _more_ than glad to be seeing you here."

"And who is the big purple fly in the room?"

"I'm not a fly, I am a fairy! You leave Princess Sofia alone!" she yelled at Sebastian.

"Oh you are a fairy aren't you? You know I can with this amulet have you killed along with the rest of your kind," he hissed.

"You leave them alone. You forget I have my magic wand and I cast a spell over you! You don't know any of the spells in Sofia's amulet don't you?" she looked dead into Sebastian's eyes. "I just learned this one in fairy school," she smiled.

"I am not here for nursery rhyme time, you ugly fly!" he started shooting at them. Everyone took cover under the large pew benches. He shot until his gun ran out of bullets.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out there," Sherlock tried telling Abby.

"Don't worry about me, I know what to do," she smiled at him. She suddenly took flight and pointed her wand at Sebastian.

"_His name is Sebastian and he will be  
The animal he was always meant to be  
The ugly, stinky, and mean creature  
Known as a piggy!" _

Light flooded the room and overtook Sebastian. They heard him cry out and after a minute the light faded out. There on the alter stood a big, fat pig oinking at them. They all started to laugh one by one, even Sofia still traumatized by the events. She quickly took the amulet from the ground and put it on her neck.

"Thank you so much for saving my life!" she curtseyed at them. "Who can I thank for making Sebastian a pig?"

"My name is Abby Cadabby and I am happy to be of service," she shook Sofia's hand.

"You are all so brave and kind. I shall never forget any of you. I forever in debt to each of you," the young princess smiled and hugged each of them.

"Well children, it is getting late. How about a lovely dinner at the palace?" Mycroft added.

"The palace! We get to go to the palace!" the girls cheered. The three men looked at each other and grinned.

"I do love their spirit," Mycroft smiled as they all got into the waiting helicopter. Sherlock's opinion of Abby had changed considerably over the last 48 hours. Without Abby's help in deciphering Sebastian's code, a princess would have died. Despite Sherlock's lack of love for being at the palace, having dinner with two little girls there made it much better. The Queen made sure Sofia was well taken care of and her father notified that she was found alive. She would stay overnight, with guards all over to make sure her safe journey home. Watson smiled at Sherlock.

"Looks like she won you over," he laughed.

"Yes I think she has," he smiled at Abby.

The Princess and Abby became close friends and future visits to Sesame Street and Avalor Island were scheduled. Sherlock and John happily took time to take Abby around London for the next week before she flew back to Queens. Mrs. Hudson was overjoyed nothing bad happened to the girls.

"I'm not surprised she would be used in a case. It seems everyone is that comes here."

"Well Mrs. Hudson," replied Sherlock. "This is 221B Baker Street after all. Expect the unexpected here."


End file.
